Grubber J. Gribberish
Grubber J. Gribberish is the supporting protagonist of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)," gross member of the Gangreen Gang, and a member of Christopher Aonuma's vigilante group. Voices * Jeff Bennett; Jun Nishihara (Japanese) * Jeff Bennett (English) * Jeff Bennett; Lucas Cisneros (Latin America Spanish) * Jeff Bennett; Juan Manuel Bernal (Castilian Spanish) * Jeff Bennett; ??? (Catalan) * Jeff Bennett; ??? (French) * Jeff Bennett; ??? (Canadian French) * Jeff Bennett; ??? (German) * Jeff Bennett; ??? (Italian) * Jeff Bennett; ??? (Portuguese) * Jeff Bennett; ??? (Brazilian Portuguese) * Jeff Bennett; Weibo Qin (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese) (Under the name Gulabai J. Gribberish) * Jeff Bennett; ??? (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese) * Jeff Bennett; ??? (Cantonese Chinese) * Jeff Bennett; ??? (Korean) * Jeff Bennett; Peter Røschke (Danish) * Jeff Bennett; ??? (Dutch) * Jeff Bennett; Fredrik Dolk (Swedish) * Jeff Bennett; ??? (Icelandic) * Jeff Bennett; Per Frisch (Norwegian) * Jeff Bennett; ??? (Thai) * Jeff Bennett; ??? (Russian) * Jeff Bennett; ??? (Polish) * Jeff Bennett; ??? (Finnish) * Jeff Bennett; ??? (Hungarian) * Jeff Bennett; ??? (Greek) * Jeff Bennett; ??? (Hebrew) * Jeff Bennett; ??? (Arabic) Story Descriptions Grubber is a 15-year-old ape-like boy with green skin, an oval-shaped head, snail-like eyes, short black hair, a tongue lolling out of his mouth, and wearing a dark red ripped shirt, and brown ripped pants with a rope tied around the waist for support. He doesn't wear shoes. At night, his pajamas are a dark red long-sleeved pajama jacket with brown checkers, pockets, and plain dark red buttons, dark red long pajama pants with the same brown checkered pattern as his top, white socks, and sometimes wears sienna slippers. His swimsuit is a pair of dark red swimming trunks. Personality Character Relationships Trixie Upon meeting Trixie for the first time, Grubber slowly fell in love with her in the process. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Christopher Aonuma and his Group, Outlaw Heroes * Enter Loki the Trickster and his Group * A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X * Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed Season 2 * Return of Loki's Group * The Incredible Shrinking Mobians * It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Enter the Pumpkinhead * Invasion of the Punk Mutants * Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile No More * New York's Shiniest (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Creatures from Dimension X * The Cat Woman from Channel Six (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Welcome to Yuffie's Nightmare * Return of the Jotundrome Season 3 *Beneath These Streets (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Mobians on Trial *Attack of the 50 Foot Mimi *The Maltese Spider *Sky Mobians *The Old Switcheroo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Cold as Ice *Yuffie the Hedgehog *Enter the Rat King (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Komodo Lumps *Mobians at the Earth's Core *Princess in Distress Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Characters